step_upfandomcom-20200213-history
Moose.
Robert Alexander III ''', is a male central character, in the movie series : '''Step Up. In the movies Moose, is portrayed by Adam Sevani. His birthday is December 3rd Background Moose's grandfather and father both followed the family tradition of being a technician, something Moose is good at since he got into The Maryland School Of Arts due to his work on stage lighting. Step Up 2: The Streets Moose acts as Andie's guide on her first day of school, when he first meets her sitting in his seat at lunch. He didn't ask her to. After Chase called her dancing 'little'. Moose showed Andie his dance moves while walking around the school, causing her to ask why he doesn't dance professionally to which he replied "I didn't get in for dance, just stage lighting" Moose later joined Andie and Chase in starting a MSA Crew. Throughout the film Moose makes a great deal of friends who are also outsiders in the school. When the crew is forced to end, Moose is the only one left alone as all the other outsiders still had groups they were unhappily in. When the group comes together once again, Moose stays at the fundraiser and tells Director Collins that he will show him where everyone has gone, Director Collins becomes impressed with Moose's dancing and tells him that he's clearly in the wrong department. Moose recieves his first kiss from Chase's ex-girlfriend Sophie and high five's Andie who jokes by saying "See, I told you we could help each other out," which is something Moose told Andie when they first met. "You know, if you stick with me and we can help each other out." Step Up 3-D Moose made another appearance in Step Up 3D. At the beginning, he is seen starting college at NYU(New York University) majoring in Engineering along with Camille, who is his best friend that he grew up with. When his parents leave him and say goodbye, he and Camille were about to start the tour of NYU when Luke accidentally bumps into him. Moose glanced at him and discovered that Luke is wearing a pair of Limited Edition Gun Metal Nike Dunks. He tells Camille to wait because he wanted to take a closer look. He soon began to lose sight of Luke and seeing many college students and other people gathering around watching Kid Darkness (a popular dancer in the House of Samurai) dancing. He accidentally gets pushed to the dance floor and Kid Darkness challenges Moose to a Dance Battle, where Moose managed to beat him with crashing the balloons in the park. The police then started chasing after Moose, but Luke tells Moose to follow him. When Luke and Moose finally get away, Luke takes Moose to his vault, where his dancing crew welcomes Moose. When Moose and the rest of the crew are gathering around, Luke sees the camera that tapes the Club, where he sees a beautiful girl named Natalie dancing there. So Luke takes Moose to the club, and looks for Natalie. Then, when Moose is going to the bathroom, a few dancers belonging to the House of Samurai's crew come to him. One of them turns on the music and challenges Moose. While getting away from them, Moose meets Kid Darkness who came back again for him to have another round. Luke and the Pirates stop him. Here Julien and the other members of the Samurai crew come. Julien and Luke seems to not like each other, and Julien said that Moose can't even finish his battle, saying "Bubbles and Balloons, that so immature". Leaving Carlos angry and push him over and both Crews get wild and fight each other. The next day, Moose goes to college again where he meets Camille and says he sorry for leaving her. During a class in the engineering lab, he receives a Message from Luke, saying "Look to the Left, way left!". He later see Luke and Natalie waving at him. So Moose goes out of the class and follows them back to the vault, along with Luke and Natalie. Then the Santiago Twin comes welcome him back. He and Natalie then come to Jason's room, where they find Jason has many lights work there and Moose helps him make the Lights glow. After that, Moose and Natalie got asked by Luke if they wanted to join the crew or not. Then both of them accept the offer and join up the crew and practice together. When the second round come, the House of Pirates battle against the House of Gwai. Before that battle come, Moose tells Luke that he can't come because he had a test coming that day at the same time, 8 o'clock. When the battle arrive, Moose hasn't showed up yet and still having the test. He later got a message from Luke, saying "Where are you? You're late!". This is making him more worry and confused. He later then decide to ditch the test and go to the Battle dance. When he come, he accidentally press the tap water, leaving the Dance floor filled with water. And finally win the battle. Moose come to college and try to find where Camille is. Then he ask Camille to the dance at the party and Camille is actually have decided to go with her friend, Kristin . Then she finally decide to go with Moose anyway. After that, Moose come to the vault and Luke told him about he get an Invitation party by Julien, where he used Natalie's phone. Then Luke tell Moose to come along, saying that he need a friend. Moose doubt to go cause he had a party to come to, but then he come along with Luke. When they have finally arrived, the can't come in and the decided to get some clothes they saw through the kitchen. Moose and Luke got to the Dance party there, and Luke finally manage to get Natalie. When Luke and Natalie go, Moose send a message to Camille, telling her that he late and will be there as soon as possible. Though he was actually late and found Camille is sleeping. Camille got disappointed in Moose and decided to go. The next day, Moose comes to Camille and apologizes, telling her while he missed dancing, he misses her more. Then he hears a radio song from an Ice Cream truck and asks if the seller can turn it louder by giving him 5 Dollars. He and Camille go dancing. When finished, Moose goes to the Cafe where Luke is working after the Pirates had separated because their house has been taken away. He tells Luke to sit down and listen to Moose for a moment why he is dancing. He encourages Luke to go for the World Jam once again and Luke finally decides to go along and try again with the other crew mates that are waiting outside. Moose then tells him that he has a place for the crew to rehearse. He and the the Pirates then found it and meet up with Jenny Kido, one of the MSA crew that used to dance together with Moose. When they come to the place for them to rehearse, they heard the bell is ringing and the rest MSA crew arrive, along with Camille. Moose says that he thought the crew might need some extra dancers. Then the group practices together to prepare themselves for the World Jam. At the World Jam, The Pirates battle the Samurais and after a near defeat Natalie comes and help the Pirates win the battle. At the train station after the battle, the crew comes to say goodbye to Natalie and Luke while the two share a kiss and at the same time Moose and Camille share a kiss as well. Step Up Revolution Moose is in "The Mob" but is only featured in one scene where he gets a solo but earlier (before that scene) he recieves a call from Jason (friend and former Pirate). Jason invites Moose to come to Miami and help him with his new crew, then joins "The Mob" and brings along Kido and Vladd who also join. After he gets his dance, he greets Emily's father, saying, "I'm Robert Alexander lll, but you can call me Moose." To which Emily's father asks, "Why 'Moose'?" Moose responds, "Well, I think the question you gotta ask here is, "Why NOT Moose?" And then adds "I hear you tearing down their home. And i'm here to help them stop you". Step Up: All In It is revealed that Mosse and Camille are still in a relationship since their kiss in the third instalment. They are now living together in an apartment in L.A. and he has a job as an engineer. He is an important member of LMNTRIX and helps Sean to find dancers. He does a dance in the bar where he steals a guys hat and dances with a blonde girl, who misreads the situation and kisses him. Camille witnesses this as she came to Las Vegas to surprise him. She runs off back to L.A. and he follows her, resulting in him missing the second round of the competition. He and Camille make up and return to Las Vegas in time to perform in the final dance. Physical Appearance Moose has curly brown hair and usually wears hats. He is quite scrawny though by the fifth one he has bulked up (he also wears notably less hats). Dancing Skills Moose is notably one of the best and most popular dancers in the series. Moose's styles are poplocking, breaking, weaving, and freestyle. Personality He is goofy and childish, but a very talented dancer. Although a bit nerdy, he is admired for his amazing freestyle dance skills. He is very intelligent. Relationships Andie West They are best friends during their time at MSA, Andie was the one to help him step onto the stage. Camille Gage Camille is Moose's best friend who at the end of Step Up 3 becomes his girlfriend. Camille grew up with Moose and she is featured in the first Step Up installment. Sophie Moose received his first kiss from her at the end of Step Up 2: The Streets. But it is unknown if they dated. Category:Moose Category:Male Characters Category:Step Up 2 Characters Category:Step Up 3D Characters Category:Step Up Revolution Characters Category:Step Up All In Characters Category:Dancers Category:Characters Category:Step Up 2: The Streets Characters Category:Step Up: Revolution Characters Category:Step Up: All In Characters